Mariée avec le diable
by Istya-Aranna
Summary: Toute sa vie, Lucy Heartfilia avait était la riche héritière de la famille Heartfilia. Du moins, avant que la compagnie de son père ne s'effondre et que ce dernier prenne la fuite. Depuis, elle vivait dans un appartement de deux pièces à Crocus avec son cousin, Luxus. Alors comment diable se retrouvait-elle ici, en train d'être mariée de force à Natsu Dragneel ! NaLu / GreyLu


**Hello, voici ma nouvelle fiction. Elle n'est pas encore terminée mais je m'avance. Donc dans cette fiction, Natsu sera assez OOC. Il y aura pas mal de références à de la violence/sexe.**

 **Ce sera une fiction de NaLu, bien évidemment, mais il y aura aussi du GreyLu et peut-être un très léger StingLu.**

 **Voilà voilà, you've been warned. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Pacte.**

_ «Non mais arrêtez bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! _Cria une jeune femme._  
_ Mlle Heartfilia, votre père a été coupable de cacher des fonds de sa société pour son propre compte personnel alors que sa propre compagnie avait des problèmes d'argent. _Expliqua un homme._ Nous devons procéder à l'enlèvement de tous les biens.  
_ Quoi ?! _S'écria t-elle. »_  
Elle n'avait pas le choix sauf de les laisser faire. Ils embarquèrent tout. Le lit, le sofa, la commode, les miroirs, les vêtements. Tout. Quand un garde toucha ses bijoux, néanmoins, elle hurla.  
_ «Ne touchez pas à ça ! C'était à ma mère...  
_ Mlle Heartfilia, comprenez que n-  
_ S'il vous plaît... _Murmura t-elle, tremblante. »_  
C'était tout ce qui lui restait de sa mère. Sa mère morte depuis une dizaine d'années. Sa seule amie lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle vit le capitaine hocher la tête au garde et celui-ci déposa la boite. Elle chuchota un merci. Puis, elle se rua hors de sa chambre à la recherche de son père. Ce dernier ne pouvait être que dans son bureau. Quand elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, elle le trouva vide. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle eut une étrange impression. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand quelque chose attira son attention. Elle se dirigea vers elle et le ramassa du sol. Un papier.  
 _'Je dois partir. JH.'_  
Elle ne ressentit aucune émotion lorsqu'elle lut ces mots. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été très proche de son père. Celui-ci l'ignorait la plupart du temps, préférant son entreprise et ses collaborateurs. Mais... pour la première fois... Lucy Heartfilia se sentait complètement seule.

_ «Ta journée est finie Lucy, tu peux partir ! _Fit une voix._  
_ Merci, Yajima-san ! »  
La jeune Heartfilia enleva son tablier et partit chercher son sac dans son casier. Elle y mit le tablier et sortit du magasin après avoir salué son patron.  
_ «Le travail est fini, le travail est finiiii. _Chantonna la blonde. »_

Il faisait beau à Hargeon, typique méteo d'un mois de mai. Il faisait bon, et cela faisait du bien. Elle alla faire des petites courses au marché. Certes, elle avait un travail, mais c'était un travail à mi-temps. Elle ne gagnait pas tellement sa vie, elle avait juste de quoi acheter à manger et payer le petit loyer avec l'aide de Luxus, son cousin. Elle rentra dans le petit appartement. Il était simple, très simple. Mais cela lui suffisait. Il n'y avait qu'un salon, qui faisait cuisine et chambre, et une salle de bain. En gros, pas d'intimité. Cela expliquait pourquoi Luxus passait généralement la soirée autre part. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'elle vivait ainsi. Elle avait maintenant 19 ans et elle était heureuse que son cousin ait l'amabilité de la prendre sous son aile. Cependant, même si Lucy avait dotée d'une grande culture générale et d'une assez grande intelligence, elle n'avait trouvé qu'un simple emploi à mi-temps au restaurant de Yajima et, le reste de son temps, elle faisait des petits travaux à la librairie. Luxus, quant à lui, était dans une entreprise dont elle ne connaissait plus le nom mais il n'avait pour le moment pas de travail important et préférait déambuler dans les rues avec sa bande. Elle déposa les achats dans le frigo ou dans les placards puis elle alla à la boite aux lettres.

Depuis sa nouvelle vie, la boite aux lettres était devenue une grande amie. Chaque jour, voire deux fois par jour, elle vérifiait si des nouvelles de son père ou de ses anciens domestiques se trouvaient dedans. Hélas, comme tous les jours depuis 2 ans, rien. Son père n'avait même pas tenté de reprendre contact avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas mais... il restait son père après tout. Elle alla dans la cuisine et commença à préparer à manger. Au cours du temps, elle avait appris à faire peu à manger. A cause de ses moyens économiques, mais également parce que Luxus n'était là qu'un soir sur 3. Elle était en train de couper des carottes quand la sonnerie retentit. Cela la surprit et son couteau dérapa.

_ «Aie... _Se plaignit-elle. »_  
Elle passa son index droit sous l'eau et appliqua un bout du tissu dessus pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'Evergreen qui cherchait son cousin, elle ne regarda pas et ouvrit la porte directement.  
_ «Ou- ? _Commença t-elle. »_  
Aussitôt, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux et cria malgré la main qui l'en empêchait. Elle se débattit pour se libérer de son emprise. Malheureusement, l'homme n'était pas seul. Elle l'entendit grogner. Il la retourna de telle sorte qu'elle soit dos au groupe.  
_ «Je ne le pensais pas si violente... _Fit quelqu'un. »_  
'Une femme' conclut la blonde.  
_ «Tant qu'on réussit la mission, on s'en fou. »  
Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et la mit sur sa bouche. Soudainement, elle se sentit beaucoup plus lourde et ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls, jusqu'à plonger dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit revenir à elle-même, elle entendit des brides de conversations. Cependant, elle fut incapable de bien distinguer ce qu'ils se disaient. Alors, elle décida que c'était dans son propre intérêt de ne pas montrer qu'elle était réveillée.  
_ «Tu es sûre que c'est elle ? _Demanda une voix grave._  
_ Pas de doutes. _Répondit la même femme que tout à l'heure._  
_ Elle se débat bien pour une fille. Elle a réussi à me faire saigner avec ces ongles putain. _Railla la voix de son kidnappeur._  
_ Mph. _Il y eut un rire étouffé._ Il aimerait ça.  
_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, en fait. _Tenta une autre voix_  
_ Nous ne sommes pas là pour contredire ses choix, Cana.  
_ Je sais Erza, mais ...  
_ Contente toi de faire ton job. _Fit la première voix, de façon stricte._  
_ Bon, Mira devrait sûrement avoir fini la robe de mariée, on devrait aller la voir. _Reprit la dénommée Erza. »_  
A ces mots, les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent immédiatement et elle se redressa aussitôt. Le groupe était dos à elle, personne ne pouvait la remarquer.  
 _' Une robe de mariée... ?'_ Mille questions tournèrent dans sa tête. Peu importe pour qui elle était, elle devait partir d'ici. Et vite. Néanmoins, sitôt qu'elle bougea ses jambes, un homme se retourna aussitôt.  
_ «La belle au bois dormant semble enfin réveillée. _Fit-il, avec un sourire narquois._  
_ Pas trop tôt. _Grogna un autre._  
_ Ne me faites pas de mal. _Formula t-elle difficilement._  
_ Te faire du mal ? Pourquoi ferait-on ça ? _Demanda Erza._  
_ Tu vas venir gentiment avec nous si tu veux que rien n'arrive à ton joli petit visage. _Menaça le deuxième homme. »_

Elle serra les dents et tenta de trouver une échappatoire. Elle n'en vit aucune. Pour le moment tout du moins. L'homme qui venait de la menacer avait de longs cheveux noirs et beaucoup de piercings. Il était assez effrayant à première vue. L'autre était assez grand, avec des cheveux courts noirs et des yeux bleus foncés. Bref, assez beau gosse si on oubliait le fait qu'il l'avait kidnappée. La dite 'Erza' avait des longs cheveux rouges et était magnifique. Enfin, Cana avait des cheveux marrons assez longs et était habillée légèrement. Elle en conclut qu'ils étaient tous impressionnant. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le groupe qui l'attendait. Le premier homme, néanmoins,lui prit le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait rien tenter durant le trajet. L'endroit où elle était semblait immense. Pas autant que son château lors de son enfance, mais assez grand quand même. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était là. Quelle était cette situation sérieux ?!  
_ «Pourquoi je suis là ? _Demanda t-elle sérieusement._  
_ Çà, tu le sauras bientôt. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a choisi. _Relata l'homme aux piercings._  
_ Gajeel. _Réprimanda Erza._  
_ Alors c'est Gajeel ton nom ? Ça ne m'étonne pas tiens... _Fit Lucy._  
_ C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?! _L'interrogea t-il, visiblement agacé._  
_ Un nom bizarre. _Répondit t-elle simplement._  
_ Tu vas v- _Commença t-il._  
_ Fermez là, on arrive. _Fit le deuxième homme.»_

Quand ils arrivèrent, Lucy prétendit perdre l'équilibre et arriva sur Cana.  
_ «Fais attention où tu marches gamine ! »

Elle ne répondit pas mais prit ce temps pour cacher l'objet qu'elle convoitait dans ses vêtements. Erza toqua à la porte. Il fallut attendre une bonne minute avant d'entre un 'Entrez ! ' rauque. Gajeel la poussa devant en entrant. La pièce était spacieuse et très grande. Très lumineuse également grâce aux grandes baies vitrées. En entrant, elle remarqua un homme aux cheveux roses qui était assis derrière un bureau. Il leva les yeux et la remarqua. Il avait de grands yeux onyx. Il partit la reconnaître immédiatement mais il ne dit rien et se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Elle resta debout un instant, voyant que personne ne bougeait. Puis, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

_ «Cana, vas voir Mira, je pense qu'elle a fini avec cette foutue robe.  
_ J'y vais. _Annonça t-elle. »_  
Après que la brune soit partie, il se leva et prit un verre d'alcool. Probablement du scotch vu la bouteille. Il prit place dans le fauteuil devant elle et étala ses jambes sur la table entre eux. Les trois personnes restantes restèrent dans la pièce mais partirent discuter plus loin.

_ «Alors... Lucy c'est ça ?  
_ Oui. A qui ai-je à faire ?  
_ Natsu. _Répondit-il._  
_ Natsu quoi ? _Demanda t-elle, curieuse mais aussi stressée._  
_ Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. »  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Quand quelqu'un ne disait pas son nom de famille, cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Elle garda la bouche fermée et continua de le regarder sans rien dire. Il parut ne pas s'en soucier. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit :  
_ «Bon, Lucy. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi alors je vais être direct.  
_ Écoutez, je m'en fou de ce que vous voulez me dire. Je veux rentrer chez moi, maintenant. _Dit-elle d'une voix stricte. »_

Elle entendit Gajeel faire un son désagréable.  
_ « Chez toi ? Ah, tu veux dire ce taudis à Hargeon?  
_ Tout à fait ! Mon cousin est là-bas et-  
_ Tu n'iras plus là-bas à partir de maintenant. _Déclara t-il._  
_ Quoi ?! Non mais vous êtes malade!  
_ Non, je suis en parfaite santé, je t'assure. _Fit-il, amusé._  
_ Écoutez, laissez moi rentrer chez moi... je jure que je ne dirais rien à personne.  
_ Ça suffit, arrête de faire l'enfant bordel ! _S'agaça t-il._  
_ Vous me détenez ici et vous pensez que j'allais me laisser faire ?! _Elle commençait à crier._  
_ Calme toi. Tout de suite. _Ordonna t-il, irrité._  
_ Non , je ne veux pas me calmer ! Vous n'avez aucun droi- »

Il se leva et tapa la table du poing férocement. Il la cassa. Elle se tut. Son souffle devenait saccadé à cause de la peur qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Mais elle était une Heartfilia, elle ne se laisserait pas martyriser.  
_ «Maintenant tu te tais. _Dicta t-il._ Tu n'iras pas là-bas, c'est tout. Maintenant tu vas t'asseoir bien gentiment et écouter ce que je vais te dire ou sinon cela va très mal se passer et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veux. »  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
_ «Bien, le message semble être passé. Lucy Heartfilia, tu m'es promise à moi, Natsu Dragneel et crois-moi que tu ne retourneras jamais dans cet endroit. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me désobéir.  
_ M-mariage ? _Demanda t-elle, choquée. »_

Quelle foutue histoire était-ce ?! Un mariage ?! Il se foutait d'elle ou bien ?! Hors de question d'épouser cet idiot, violent personnage. Malgré son choc, son caractère la reprit vite.  
_ « Hors de question ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ça ! _S'écria t-elle._  
_ Dommage pour toi, il a lieu demain.  
_ Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ?! J'ai dis non ! _Cria t-elle en se levant.»_  
Il soupira, visiblement en proie à sa colère qui montait crescendo. Il souffla un bon coup.  
_ «De un tu vas te rasseoir. De deux tu n'as pas le choix. De trois tu vas immédiatement abandonner ce caractère et ce ton avec moi. De qua-  
_ Non mais vous vous entendez ?! Je ne me rassiérais pas ! _Le coupa t-elle.»_  
Elle commença à partir de pied ferme vers la porte mais l'homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom lui barra le passage.  
_ «C'est bon Grey, je m'en occupe. C'est ma fiancée après tout.  
_ Non je ne le suis pas ! _Hurla t-elle. »_  
Il parut perdre son self-control et il l'empoigna violemment par le bras.  
_ «Hey ! »  
Il la jeta sur le sofa qu'elle venait juste de quitter.

_ «Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, tu fais ce que je te dis. Je sais où trouver ton cousin Luxus. Crois-moi, si je le veux je peux le mettre 6 pieds sous terre. Je sais trouver tes anciens domestiques, je sais comment foutre le bordel dans leur vie. Toi, Lucy Heartfilia, tu m'as été donnée par ton père, Jude Heartfilia il y a des années de cela. »  
Elle s'écroula sous le poids de ces révélations. Elle était une Heartfilia, elle n'allait pas pleurer devant cet homme. Son cœur se contractait. Si elle disait non.. toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait auront des problèmes.  
_ «Ah ! Tu n'as plus rien à dire maintenant. »

Elle serra les poings et trouva le courage pour faire ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle sortit l'arme de sa veste et le pointa sur lui. Il haussa les sourcils, apparemment pas préparé à cette situation.  
_ «Vous allez me laisser tranquille et je vous interdis de vous approcher de moi ou des gens auxquels je tiens. _Décréta la blonde. »_  
Elle le vit soupirer et fermer les yeux un instant. Elle ne sourcilla pas quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens une nouvelle fois et qu'elle fut fusillée du regard.  
_ «Tu es une fille qui a du culot, ça me plaît bien tout ça. _Déclara t-il avec un sourire malicieux et des yeux qui pétillèrent. »_  
Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait une arme pointé sur lui et lui, il trouvait le moyen de rire de la situation. Il parut s'en apercevoir et il fronça les sourcils.  
_ «Tu ne veux pas faire ça, Lucy. »

Soudainement, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et des armes pointés directement sur sa tête. Elle jura entre ses dents. Elle avait oublié les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle laissa tomber le pistolet et leva les mains en l'air pour dire qu'elle ne ferait rien. Cependant, les trois autres ne bougèrent pas leur arme.  
_ «Je ne te veux pas de mal, Lucy. Je veux ta promesse que tu ne tenteras rien pour t'échapper d'ici, sinon je devrais employer la manière forte et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles cela. »  
Elle serra les dents. Elle était coincée. Lucy avait toujours été une fille forte. Mais là, que pouvait-elle faire ? Si elle disait non, Luxus et Speto-san...  
_ «Ok. _Répondit-elle, comme si elle avait du poison dans la bouche.»_  
Il sembla satisfait de cette réponse et lui lança un grand sourire. Elle fut, une fois de plus, déconcertée. Il la menaçait depuis qu'elle était rentrée et maintenant il lui lançait un sourire comme si ils étaient bons amis.

_ «Erza, raccompagne Lucy à sa chambre. Je passerais dans la soirée pour régler des détails. _Il regarda la blonde._ Repose toi d'ici là. »  
Elle regarda la rousse hocher la tête et lui faire signe de la suivre. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle puis disparut dans le couloir. Les deux femmes marchèrent en silence. Sa chambre s'avérait être aussi spacieuse que la salle précédente. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis qu'Erza lui disait où tout se trouvait.  
_ «Et ici, tes vêtements neufs dans la commode. Des questions ?  
_ C'est sérieux cette histoire de mariage ?  
_ Bien sûr, pourquoi ce ne le serait pas ?  
_ Je ne le connais même pas ! _Répondit-il, comme si c'était évident._  
_ Et bien tu l'apprendras à le connaître. _Rétorqua t-elle._ Je dois partir, j'ai quelque chose à régler. Je te déconseille de tenter quelque chose, crois-moi, cet endroit est très sécurisé. »

Puis, elle partit. La blonde soupira. Dans quelle merde était-elle encore ? Elle se leva et fit un petite introspection de sa chambre. Heureusement, il y avaient des livres. Elle en prit un pour se distraire en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Elle était tellement embarquée dans le livre qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la porte s'ouvrir, quelques heures plus tard. Elle leva les yeux, surprise. En voyant que c'était son ' fiancé ', elle leva les yeux aux ciel ce qui lui valut un petit rire de la part de l'homme.

_ «Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ? _Demanda t-elle, exaspérée._  
_ Je te l'ai dit, ton père t'as promise à moi il y a des années maintenant.  
_ Vous voulez rire ?! Je vais pas vous épouser, on se connaît même pas !  
_ Si, moi je te connais.  
_ C'est ça oui. _Fit-elle en roulant des yeux._  
_ Ton nom est Lucy Layla Heartfilia, fille de Jude et Layla Heartfilia née le 3 septembre. Tu mesures 1mètre73 pour 62 kilos. Ton groupe sanguin est O négatif. Ta couleur préférée : le rose. Ton animal préféré : l'écureuil. Ton lieu de travail : Restaurant 8-Island de Shitou Yajima à Hargeon. Ton taudis : 9 rue des solitaires, Hargeon. Famille : Luxus Dreyar, employé dans l'entreprise Tiya. Hobbies : Lire, écrire, se promener. Et je pense m'arrêter ici. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il l'avait suivie ou quoi ?!  
_ «Bon Lucy. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix que d'accepter ce mariage puisque tu y seras forcée si tu refuses. »  
Elle le savait. Et elle s'inquiétait pour Luxus.  
_ «Je veux des conditions. _Déclara t-elle._  
_ Je t'écoute.  
_ Je veux que Luxus vienne ici avec moi.  
_ Je peux le faire venir à Magnolia, mais il ne peux pas vivre ici.  
_ Pourquoi ? _Demande t-elle, agacée._  
_ Je le laisse venir à Magnolia et te rendre visite, c'est suffisant. _Affirma t-il. »_  
Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était toujours mieux que rien.  
_ «Je veux un travail.  
_ Un travail ?  
_ Oui. Hors de question que je reste à me tourner les pouces ici.  
_ Très bien. _Fit-il après un soupir_. Quoi d'autre ? »  
Elle réfléchit.

_ « Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas faire de mal aux gens à qui je tiens.  
_ Tant que tu ne t'enfuis pas je ne ferais rien.  
_ Je veux aussi que mes affaires de chez moi soient ramenées ici.  
_ C'est déjà fait.  
_ Je veux avoir le droit de sortir de cette maison et de me faire des amis.  
_ C'est tout ? Tu as finis ?  
_ Oui. _Fit-elle après réflexion._  
_ Très bien. Pour que j'accepte tes conditions, tu dois d'abord accepter les miennes. »  
Elle soupira, bien sûr ça n'allait pas être si facile.  
_ « Je veux que tu aies un garde du corps lorsque tu es seule.  
_ Pourquoi ? _Demanda t-elle, anxieuse._  
_ Lucy, je suis à la tête d'une grande entreprise. J'ai des ennemis et ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à toi si ils veulent.  
_ ... D'accord.  
_ Toute tentative de fuite sera considérée comme une trahison de ce pacte et toutes les conditions que tu m'as dite seront annulées.  
_ Oui.  
_ Et Lucy... je veux un minimum de respect de ta part et que tu respectes ce mariage.  
_ Ai-je le choix ?  
_ Non. _Déclara t-il, avec un sourire._  
_ C'est d'accord.  
_ Très bien ! Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose ce soir donc je ne serais pas là. Je te ferais envoyer quelqu'un pour que tu manges. Dors, Lucy. Une longue journée nous attend demain. »  
Elle le vit partir et dire quelque chose à un homme qui gardait sa porte. Ce dernier hocha la tête puis Natsu partit définitivement.  
Oui, le lendemain allait être une trèèèès longue journée.  
 **Fin du chapitre 1.**


End file.
